Gara Gara Pantun !
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Pantun ? itukah yang menbuat Endou selalu kena sial.Fic abal abal .Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan.Happy Reading...


**GARA GARA PANTUN !**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Belong To Level -5**

**(Ada OC dari Anime lain , tapi gak banyak. Jadi Fict ini kujadikan satu Anime yaitu IE .Karena yang lain hanya pemeran pembantu (?) ).**

**Warning (s) :Gaje ,Sinting , Anak Anak IE beragama Islam (?) , Typo bertebaran , Gila , Sarap , DLL # Dan Lupa Lagi #**

**By : Luka Hatsurine (Niichii)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Hari Senin pagi di rumah seorang Goalkeeper yang kita ketahui bernama Endou Mamoru.

Ibu Mamoru : Mamoru...bangun !

Mamoru : Hoam , udah sore toh eh salah udah pagi ! loh hah jam 06.00 gue telat , gawat !

.

.

.

.

Setelah goyang dombret (?) akhirnya Mamoru siap.

Ibu Mamoru : Mamoru , sarapan dulu !

Mamoru : Aduh Bu , udah telat nih , udah ya ! bye ! (Langsung lari keluar rumah).

.

.

.

Setelah sampai

Shuuya : Eh Endou ! Napa telat?

Mamoru : Kesiangan gue

TENG TENG TENG

.

Mamoru : Pulang ! Eh salah masuk

Lalu ada pak Killer Bee (OC dari Naruto) sebagai guru Bahasa Indonesia :

Pak Killer Bee : Yok anak – anak ayo kita belajar yok yok ! (Nge Reff).

Yuuto : Yok , semuanya yok berisalam !

All : Assalamualaikum Warohmatullahi Wabarokatu...

Pak Killer Bee : Yo . Waalaikumsalam Warohmatullahi Wabarokatu , anak – anak hari ini bapak akan ngasih tugas untuk kalian , yaitu kalian harus membuat masing masing 5 sampai 6 buah pantun per kelompok . Satu kelompok beranggota 4 sampai 5 orang yeah !

Mamoru : Dikumpulinnya hari apa yeah ! Pak ?

Pak Killer Bee : Hari Senin depan yeah !

Shuuya : Bukannya hari Rabu juga ada pelajaran bapak ya Pak ? Yeah !

Pak Killer Bee : Terlalu kecepetan yeah ! yo sekarang silahkan kalian buat kelompok masing masing yeah yeah ! everybody stand up !

Mamoru : Siapa yang mau masuk kelompok gue ?

All (-) Mamoru : Hening ( hanya ada suara jangkrik ).

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRING KRING

Pak Killer Bee : Loh HP siapa tuh ? yeah ! yeah !

Shuuya : Pak itukan tukang es diluar yo , yo bang Hidan (satu lagi OC dari Naruto = sebagai tukang es ).

Hidan narsis diluar sambil nyengir kuda.

Yuuto : Eh Endou besok kasih tau Fubuki !

Mamoru : Oh iya si Fubuki gak masuk ya ?

Shuuya : Baru nyadar Pak !

Mamoru : Yaudah kita pas berlima sama Kazemaru (melirik Kazemaru)

Ichirouta : KAREP MU !

Yuuto : AYE ! (Dan sekarang seorang Kidou Yuuto tengah tertular virus (?) 'AYE' dari Se-ekor- OC dari Fairy Tail ).

Pak Killer Bee : Yok yok sekarang boleh istirahat yeah !

.

.

LALU DI KANTIN

Mamoru : O iya si Fubuki ijin kemana?

Yuuto : Ke Ragunan , ya ke Hokkaido lah oon !

Shuuya : Kan dari Raimon ke Hokkaido jauh , emang sehari sampe ?

Mamoru : Oon ! dia kan berangkat naik kereta , lu kira jalan kaki apa ! hello satu taun aja belum tentu nyampe !

Shuuya : Oh iya , yaudah gue mau ke UKS dulu

Mamoru : Ngapain ?

Shuuya : Mau mutilasi orang ! ya mau ngambil peralatan berkas obat obatan lah yok yok yeah yeah ! gue kan dokter kecil disini ! yeah yok yok c'mon baby c'mon!

Dan sekarang seorang Shuuya Gouenji tertular virus guru nista mereka –Killer Bee- .

Bang Natsu : *muncul OC lain sebagai satpam* (memandang sinis anak Gouenji ) Don't stop, don't stop the feet  
Won't stop, won't stop the beat  
and GO

Everybody,  
move you're feet,  
and feel united ohohoh

Everybody,  
move you're feet,  
and feel united ohohoh

Dan Mamoru + Kidou pun hanya jaw drop ditempat melihat 'AKSI' barusan.

;

;

ESOKNYA :

Mamoru : Loh ada yang latihan dance ya ?

Yuuto : Iya Haruna juga ikut

Mamoru : Nah itu Fubuki , Fubuki ! Fubuki !

Shirou : Apa Kapten ?

Mamoru : Gini , kemarin pak Killer Bee yeah ! yeah ! ngasih tugas Bahasa Indonesia, dia nyuruh bikin 5 sampai 6 pantun tiap kelompok, loe ikut kelompok gue ya !

Shirou : Yaudah boleh

Yuuto : Besok Rabu bikin 1 pantun

Shirou :Ok

;

MALAMNYA DI RUMAH MAMORU

Ada Jousuke makan Jasuke

Makannya di kantin Raimon

Udah mukanya gak jelas kayak Sule

Bibirnya juga maju kayak Temon

Mamoru : Hahaha ini pantun bagus bener , Mamoru gitu loh !

ESONYA

Shuuya : Jadi anak jangan usil

Kalau usil nanti dimarahi Paman

Kalau besar nanti kau berhasil

Bolehlah pergi ke kota idaman

Yuuto : Buat apa panen kelapa

belum tumbuh tunas

Buat apa membeli Vespa

Cicilan kompor saja belum lunas

Shirou : (Gaya Chibi – Chibi ) never never want to really really love you  
Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
really really love you never never leave you  
Segera aku melupakan dirinya

Pak Killer Bee : Em Fubuki yo ! bikin pantun bukan nyari Chibi2 ...

Fubuki : Ok . Pada saat hari Sabtu

Aku memakan sayur lodeh

Pada saat kulempar batu

Eh , kena kepala Botak deh... *muka polos*

Pak Killer Bee : Fttt... #lagu kesukaan Author *plak* # Ok ok yo , pntunnya bagus bagus yeah ! Kazemaru giliran kamu yeah yeah !

Kazemaru : Siang siang main ke Warnet

Pulangnya beli dulu bakso

Makannya liat internet!

Hari gini gak tau internet , DESO!

Mamoru : Giliran gue !

Ada Guren jualan remis

Jualan nya ke rumah Bashin

Udah rambutnya Hidan klimis

Dia juga malah nyembah nyembah Jashin

;

Ada Jousuke makan Jasuke

Makannya di kantin Raimon

Udah mukanya gak jelas kayak Sule

juga maju kayak Temon

;

Mati lampu nyalain senter

Abis itu makan duren

Walaupun muka Mamoru kayak printer

Yang penting gayanya tetep keren !

Mamoru pun langsung senyum pepsodent dengan bangganya

Shuuya : Woy PEPSODENT MAHAL!

Pak Killer Bee : Untung Jousuke udah kelas 3 , yo yo kamu narsis banget Endou ! yeah !

Mamoru : Iya dong ! yeah ! pak yo yo ! Bacchikoi! (?)

.

.ISTIRAHAT DI WARUNG ES BANG HIDAN

Hiroto : Endou , gue pingin denger pantun loe !

Mamoru : Ok ! Ada Guren jualan remis

Jualan nya ke rumah Bashin

Udah rambutnya Hidan klimis

Dia juga malah nyembah nyembah Jashin

Hidan : Woy ! lu ngehina Dewa Jashin hah ? Dewa yang paling mulia! , awas loe !

PRAK , GEDUBRAK , KOMPRANG , KOMPYANG , JEDUG , MEOW (?) KATSUU! DUARRR!

Dalam sekejap , muka Mamoru yang sudah mirip cengiran kuda pun tambah ancur seperti cengiran bebek (?).

PULANG SEKOLAH

Shuuya : Endou , muka loe gak tambah ancur tuh ?

Mamoru : Berantakan ! aduh cuman salah ucap pantun juga !

Lalu mereka bertemu dengan Midorikawa dan Toramaru

Mamoru : Ryuuji , gue punya pantun buat loe !

Midorikawa : Apa ? .w.

Mamoru : Mas Ryuuji mukanya cakep #Ryuuji senyam senyum #

HP BB *buatan bakri* nya pake kartu AXIS

Tapi sejujurnya lu itu kayak salep !

Terus lu itu kebangetan narsis!

Midorikawa : Wah rese loh , rasain nih Tendangan si MADUN (?) ayayayaya salah kan ! rasain nih ASTRO BREAK!

Mamoru pun mental sampe ke Taman dan ketemu Osamu.

Mamoru : Siang siang krimbat

Diladangin sama orang Batak

Kalo ketemu katen Epsilon

Sampai kapanpun mukanya tetep gak enak!

Osamu : WTF ! WTH ! NEO GALAXY!

Mamoru pun mental tambah bertemu Fuusuke yang sedang makan Es krim.

Mamoru : Su-Suzuno gue punya pantun buat

Fuusuke : SEMERDEKA LOE!

;

;

Mamoru : Wah kenapa sih , cuman salah ucap pantun doang , gue sampe mental mulu dari tadi , HELP ME ! MAMAH!

_._

_._

_._

** . TAMAT **

**Luka : Tamat dengan gaje minna-san =_= . Bagaimana nista kan ? .Maaf kalau saia salah soal Hissatsu Ryuuji dan Osamu karena saia gak nge fans banget sama mereka ^^''.Ok maafkan saia juga jika ada kalimat dan kata kata yg hilang kerena sistem FFN agak kurang baik . ._.~~~ bubay :3**

**;**

**;**

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
